Nunca Dejaré de Amarte
by Aurora Auror
Summary: Fue desterrada, fue destrozada, fue manipulada. Ha sufrido mucho, pero no se detendrá hasta encontrar a su amor de la infancia. Aún sabiendo que es un peligro para la humanidad, Elsa seguirá y hará lo posible para encontrar a Hans, el chico que cuidó de ella cuando fue abandonada. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns, Evil Elsa.
1. Prólogo

**Nunca Dejaré de Amarte**

_Prólogo_

Soy una maniática. Estoy obsesionada con él. Lo extraño.

Mi nombre es Elsa, probablemente todos me temen y se asustan al verme. Tengo poderes de hielo desde que nací y eso ha supuesto un problema desde ese momento.

Tenía una hermana llamada Ava, Lana… no me acuerdo mucho de su nombre. El tiempo y los golpes que me he dado en la cabeza han hecho lo posible para eliminar ese pasado.

Y tenía un hogar donde vivir. Era un castillo muy grande, lleno de torres y que daba al mar. Ahora solamente quedan los recuerdos de esa vida tan cálida que tuve. La razón por la que ya no sigo ahí es sencilla y breve: Congelé el corazón de mi hermana accidentalmente y los trolls del reino decidieron expulsarme de mi hogar pues yo era considerada un peligro.

Ahora tengo 21 años y hay algo que ni los golpes que me he dado contra las gruesas ramas de los árboles, las veces que estuve inconsciente por fatiga y las hemorragias que producían mis heridas lograrán que pueda olvidar.

Su nombre era Hans. Era pelirrojo. Ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Muchos hermanos. Era un príncipe. Amaba los sándwiches. Fue mi amor de niñez y adolescencia, pero me pidió formalmente que termináramos porque necesitaba encontrar un matrimonio que le conviniera.

Me dejó, por otra seguramente.

Pero yo aún no lo puedo superar.

Y lo voy a encontrar.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí Aurora reportándose con una nueva historia :) ¿Que les ha parecido? No quiero dar muchas pistas respecto a este nuevo proyecto; solo diré que es Helsa **

**Sí fue un capítulo corto, pero lo escribí para que se hagan una idea de lo que sucederá más adelante**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Nunca Dejaré de Amarte**

_Capítulo Uno_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Cuando vi los créditos de Frozen lloré por dos cosas: De emoción al ver que salía Demi Lovato, de tristeza porque mi nombre no aparecía ni en la sopa. Todo lo que vean pertenece a Mickey Mouse y su dictadura del terror._**

* * *

Caminar no era desafío alguno para ella, de hecho no podía recordar un solo día en el que no estuviera avanzando por la tierra totalmente desorientada. Su nombre era Elsa, un nombre que quizá le quedaba algo grande.

La joven era alta y podría haber tenido un rostro bonito si no llevara cuanta mugre en él. La pobre estaba sucia y hambrienta, pero ya eso no era su prioridad. Estaba casi reducida a una vida completamente salvaje, se conformaba prendiendo fogatas y asando aves o pescados, aunque se mantenía lo más lejos posible del fuego.

Elsa se movía entre los árboles, iba en busca de agua para saciar su sed que llevaba tres días sin ser apagada. Era rubia, un hermoso cabello rubio platino que hubiera provocado envidia de muchas si no estuviera cubierto de un poco de musgo y lodo. Un ruido hizo que se quedara quieta, tan quieta como un ciervo cuando está cerca de su depredador: Una corriente, el chapotear del sonido del agua que chocaba contra las piedras.

Una corriente de agua. Un río, un lago, lo que fuera.

Guiándose por su audición pudo acercarse al lugar de donde provenía la solución a su sed. Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca y lo que sus ojos vieron le provocaron saltitos de emoción: Un pequeño arroyo que atravesaba un pequeño valle verde. Rápidamente se inclinó en el suave y húmedo césped verde e hizo algo similar a una taza con sus manos para poder beber agua. Al acercar la "taza" creada por sus manos al curso fluvial se llevó una gran decepción: Siempre que tocaba agua, ésta se terminaba solidificando hasta que se quedaba transformada en hielo. Así había estado sin beber, congelando accidentalmente el agua que tanto anhelaba.

Según recordaba, desde pequeña había tenido ese "don" de controlar el hielo y la nieve. De su infancia poco recordaba, salvo que vivía en una casa grande, la cual tenía muchas torres y salones con vista al mar. Sus padres portaban ropajes muy elegantes y finos, al igual que ella misma cuando vivía esos días gloriosos. Recordaba a una niña menor que se decía llamar _hermana menor_.

La niña tenía mejillas de ardilla, grandes ojos verde azulados y el cabello en dos coletas. No podía recordar su nombre: Hannah, Lana, Ava, Cara… pero esa chica siempre le pedía jugar con magia, juntas hacía muñecos de nieve y patinaban. Hasta que sucedió aquello, la razón por la que Elsa vivía marginada y en tan malas condiciones: Una noche accidentalmente le había congelado el cerebro a su hermanita y sus padres la habían llevado a lo profundo del bosque para consultar con los trolls.

El jefe de ellos decidió borrar todo recuerdo de la magia de Elsa. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, salvo que el anciano (Pabbie, alcanzaba a recordar) decidió que la pequeña rubia platina, la futura heredera al trono fuera desterrada. Lo último que alcanzaba a recordar era que luego de un largo sueño había despertado en medio de unos árboles gigantescos y ya no usaba ropa elegante.

Frustrada, pateó el tronco más cercano. Tenía sed y nada podía calmarla. Se salía de control. Congelaba todo lo que había a su paso. Antes era mucho peor; pues cuando era nueva en la vida salvaje todo, absolutamente todo lo que tocaba se transformaba en hielo. Una familia completa había terminado siendo una colección de estatuas al haber intentado abrazarla.

Afortunadamente años más adelante solo congelaba cosas al tocarlas con sus manos o al estornudar. El agua siempre había sido problema para ella, pero si se pudiera hacer con una taza o un vaso todo cambiaría.

Una anciana que vivía apartada en el bosque había cuidado de una joven Elsa por dos años, hasta que Elsa en medio de una rabieta le lanzó accidentalmente un rayo directo al corazón. Desde ese momento vivía sola, resguardándose en cuevas o en refugios deshabitados. Cuando tenía suerte, se encontraba en medio de una pequeña villa y le daban una habitación a cambio de su trabajo. Así Elsa aprendió a hacerse con un pico y así excavar hasta encontrar carbón. Lamentablemente todo había terminado mal.

***Flashback***

—Lo siento niña—le dijo el dueño de la habitación que alquilaba—Pero no sirves para extraer carbón, de modo que no te puedo mantener más aquí. Te recomiendo que salgas por ti sola, porque será doloroso si soy yo el que te saca a la fuerza.

—¡Por favor, haré lo que sea para poder quedarme bajo un techo!—exclamó Elsa con voz aguda—Lo que sea.

—No, no estoy de humor para aceptar pendejas como tú, así que sal por la puerta que entraste y no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, ¿Me escuchaste, mocosa?

Eso había sido mucho para Elsa y en un ataque de furia lanzó bolas de nieve creadas por sí misma. Nadie le decía mocosa a ella. Si supieran lo que era capaz de hacer…

—¡Un monstruo de hielo!—gritó el hombre asustado—¡He dado techo a un demonio!

Y salió corriendo para contarle a toda la villa de lo _terrible_ que era la pequeña niña rubia. Después una multitud de fanáticos religiosos venía hacia ella usando antorchas y lanzas para acabar con la "hija de Lucifer". Esa fue su primera masacre, el haber congelado esa villa de apenas 15 kilómetros cuadrados.

***Fin del Flashback***

Elsa se encontró detenida frente a una cabaña destartalada que decía: Delicias de Madame Benson. Elsa rápidamente entró y se encontró a un par de ancianas sentadas comiendo medialunas y a varias parejas disfrutar de una taza de café. Una mujer de nariz empolvada, cabello castaño con rizos perfectos y una sonrisa orgullosa se le acercó. Debía de ser Madame Benson.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Un vaso de agua—respondió Elsa.

—¿Está segura? Tenemos café y es mucho más sustancioso que el agua, lo digo porque se ve hambrienta.

—No se preocupe, quiero agua.

Tomó asiento en una silla acompañada de una diminuta mesita circular y escuchó la conversación de una pareja que charlaba a su lado izquierdo.

Hablaban lo típico de los enamorados, el (_Yo te quiero más, no yo te quiero mucho más_) Y se sintió deseando tener alguien con quien conversar, alguien que la comprendiera… un amigo.

Otro vago recuerdo vino a su mente; cuando despertó después del incidente con su hermana, se encontró en un bosque ubicado en un lugar al que todos llamaban Dinamarca. Luego de una semana de caminar se encontró en la costa y a lo lejos, en medio del mar se veía un gran archipiélago con una casa similar a su casa donde aún era elegante. Era alta, de piedra con torres y una bandera.

Pidió a un conductor de balsa que la llevara hasta ahí. El lugar era popularmente conocido como las Islas del Sur por los pueblos y reinos que estaban más al norte de dicho archipiélago. También era conocido como Islas del Norte por los pueblos que estaban más al sur. El nombre original del archipiélago era Land af de røde mænd **[1]**, porque la mayoría de los habitantes de ese archipiélago eran pelirrojos.

Ya en el Reino, Elsa se entretuvo viendo a las personas de un lado a otro y a niños de casi su edad jugando en las estrechas calles. Pero ella quería llegar a la casa que se parecía mucho a su casa anterior, los habitantes de las Islas le habían dicho que esa casa grande era un castillo.

Elsa fue corriendo hasta llegar al "castillo" y se encontró con varios hombres portando ropa de metal y espadas. Debía de ser un territorio privado. Entonces, un niño pelirrojo se acercó a ella y comenzaron a conversar como si de amigos se tratara.

Madame Benson ya le había servido el vaso de agua, el cual Elsa bebió rápidamente. Pagó lo que se debía, casi una miseria ya que el agua no era algo muy caro y salió de la cafetería. Iría en busca de su amigo, costase lo que costase.

* * *

[1] Land af de røde mænd : Significa Tierra de los Hombres Rojos en danés, se me ocurrió porque me imagino que Hans y sus hermanos deben ser todos pelirrojos xD

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo sé, recién publiqué el prólogo y ya me estoy obsesionando con este fic. Siempre quise hacer una Elsa malvada, aunque digamos que por ahora sigue siendo buena. Más adelante aparecerá un OC que les prometo que odiaran con todas sus fuerzas :D ¿Les gustó? ¿Encontrará Elsa a Hans? ¿Qué será de él?**

**Este capítulo (Así como los otros) tendrán varios flashbacks, para así comprender la actitud de Elsa.**

**Por ahora trataré de terminar Arendelle Cabaret para publicar el segundo capítulo de este fic :3**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	3. 17 de Febrero de 2015

**NOTA**

* * *

**Yo,** _Aurora Auror_,** declaro que mi historia;** _Nunca Dejaré de Amarte_, **está oficialmente CONGELADA. Motivos son varios, problemas personales, falta de internet, bloqueo del autor, el regreso a clases es en dos semanas (quiero estar lo más concentrada posible) y no sé... creo que dejaré de escribir por un tiempo.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en la discusión que tuve con mi padre e infinidades de agradecimientos a los que me han leído en las cinco historias que llevo publicadas, se agradece el gesto. Gracias a esos usuarios que comentaron, anónimos y registrados. Gracias a los que me han agregado en su lista de alertas y de favoritos :') nunca creí que alguien me agregara. Gracias a los que LEYERON, porque es lo más importante. **

**No sé cuando vuelva a escribir podrán ser días , semanas, meses, años... pero les sugiero que no me eliminen de sus alertas, así se pueden enterar de que he vuelto a escribir.**

**¡No se desanimen porque esta historia se ha congelado! Este año han aparecido por lo menos tres autoras más que se suman al fandom Helsa en español y ya acaparan gran parte de los lectores.**

** También están todas y cada una de las chicas que nombro en mi perfil como grandes autoras Helsa. ¡Ellas son fantásticas!**

**También agradezco a **_ValentinaCatWestergaard_**, que si bien no tiene historias, siempre me subía el ánimo con sus reviews.**

**Puedo nombrar a muchas **_HoeLittleDuck_**, **_A Frozen Fan** y **AbbyLockhart1_**. **

**También están **_ParadiseCat_**, **_ThePrincessOfTheIceMagic_**, **_Cristal de Neige_** (Mejor conocida como Elsasarahí), **_Madame Purple_**, **_Almar-chan_**, **_Ana Victoria_**, **_Princesa Alex**, **Brizita 08_**... Y la infaltable **_Pazhitaa714._

**Son grandes escritoras. Léanlas. Disfruten sus fics.**

_F_**, **_Helsa Fan_**, **_Ximena_**, **_Rose_**, **_HiCookieMonster_**. ¡Gracias por comentar y subierme los ánimos! Espero que algún día se registren y deleiten al público con más obras Helsa.**

**Pido disculpas al salir de este sitio sin terminar mi historia. Lo sé, soy mediocre, pero a veces uno tiene que dejar las cosas tal como estén.**

**Esto no es un adiós. Es un: "¡Nos vemos pronto!", porque tengo la esperanza (y espero que ustedes también) de que en algún momento nos volvamos a leer mutuamente.**

**Las quiere mucho,**

**Aurora Domíngez. A.K.A Aurora Auror**


	4. ACTUALIZACIÓN (He regresado)

p style="text-align: center;"Hola chicas!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em(Sí, he regresado)/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"He decidido completar esta historia luego de años... como recordarán la deje en hiato y a la deriva, pues aquí estoy para completarla de una vez. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dentro de poco postearé la strongNUEVA VERSIÓN/strong de esta historia, llamada span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong"Siempre Presente"/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Habrá algunos cambios, pues cuando comencé esta historia estaba algo pequeña y cuando la releí la encontre medio ridícula jaja, by the way, la idea es la misma: Elsa fue abandonada, no recuerda mucho de su pasado y decide ir y encontrar a Hans, fácil ¿no? /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Espero de todo corazón que me perdonen por haber sido tan mediocre, les prometo que terminaré esta historia si o sí./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Aurora Auror./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPD: Recuerden, la historia se llama "Siempre Presente", en unas horas debería ser publicada./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPD2: La nueva versión sera algo corta, aún así cuento con su apoyo/strong/p 


End file.
